GUNS&LOVE
by Drown.The.City.666
Summary: As a young girl Jenna O’ Riley loved motorcycles, due to the fact her father was a Son. She left almost 6 years ago after the death of her father, now returning back to charming how will the others react? JUICEOC


Summary: As a young girl Jenna O' Riley loved motorcycles, due to the fact her father was a Son. She left almost 6 years ago after the death of her father, now returning back to charming how will the others react?

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence, and later chapters.

Genre: Family/Drama/Romance

Pairing: Juice/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons Of Anarchy that honour belongs to the one and only Kurt Sutter. I do how ever own any original characters you may read about in this story. I sure as hell wish I owned Theo Rossi who plays Juice because he is amazing.

A/N: Hey there to all who read my stories I am very sorry for my slow updates but I have been very busy lately, I may not be updating any faster than I am right now because I have lots of things to do I've been pretty busy with school, so yeah thanks for reading this and ENJOY!!! : D

* * *

Chapter One- Home is Where the Heart is.

My happiest memory was when I was 6 years old; my father took me for my first ride on a motorcycle.

My mother was worried as hell but trusted my father; I knew that day that I wanted nothing more than to be just like him, to feel as free as he did.

Unfortunately my father died when he was on a run, he was shot by another club and I never really got over it.

I couldn't take the constant reminder of his death when I was living in Charming, I gave up everything I had going for myself and moved to Chicago where I went to school and got a doctorate in Psychology and got my license to become a psychologist.

Don't get me wrong I'm not exactly what you would expect in a psychologist trust me, I like drinking and I love cars I am not intimidated easily nor do I get scared easily.

I was finally getting use to the idea of living in Chicago but I suppose that's all shot to hell because I was just transferred back to the place where it all started.

I had everything organized and ready at my new house in Charming, well not really new I bought back my old house when I lived there, if I was going to face my fears it was logical to start with the house.

And now here I am, in my car drinking cheap gas station coffee so I don't fall asleep, I considered turning back but decided against it I needed to do this I had to.

I wonder what people will say once they see me after 6 years god it should be fun to see piney, clay and gemma again. I took a deep breath as I passed the Welcome To Charming sign exhaling as I kept on driving.

It was like a hurricane of emotions hit me all at the same time, I felt remorse, happiness, anger, and love for the place I grew up in.

Seeing the town I use to hang around and the people it was a lot to take on. I passed the hospital I was going to be working at and then there it was, the Teller-Morrow garage, I had to stop for a moment.

"come on Jenna you have to do this, they are your family, even if they remind you of your father you have to do this, you are a strong determined woman and you will not let this get you jumbled" I said with my head on the steering wheel.

After my pep talk I was ready, I was going to go in there and see them, I can do this. Taking the keys out, opening the door, locking the car, walking towards the garage.

*Oh god I can't do this* I thought to myself but my body reacted on its own. I straightened out my v-neck white shirt and my dark wash skinny's as I walked straight to the garage.

I could feel eyes staring at me as I swayed, I'm starting to feel anxious when I spot one of my dads old friends, Piney.

I walk up behind him noticing the oxygen tank, I clear my throat "err piney?" I say in a quiet voice he turns around and realization of who I am hits him.

His eyes widen and I look to the floor before looking back at him this time I felt the tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"J-Jenna?" he stuttered I nodded, in a fast second he gathered me in his arms. I let the tears drop hugging him tightly.

He pulls me back wiping my tears I laugh because I can just imagine how horrible I looked right about now. "I can't believe its you darlin', I'm glad you came back" he said with a smile.

"Yeah I got a job in St. Thomas, and I wanted to come back, I needed to" I said "how bout we go see everyone else sweetheart?" Piney suggested I nodded wiping any missed tears sniffling.

Following him into the clubhouse my father spent his time in, I dragged my hands across the walls with my eyes closed basking in the sweet memories. It truly felt good to be home once again.

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO FINALLY UPDATE SOMETHING . ALTHOUGH IT IS A NEW ONE :D I'LL BE WORKING ON ALL MY OTHER STORIES TONIGHT AS WELL THOUGH, SO THEY MAY BE PUBLISHED TODAY OR TOMORROW :D RATE&MSG


End file.
